In my eyes
by Captain Jackass
Summary: What Lilly really thinks of the messy haired boy ... she like him? ... or not. You wanna know, read it! An LJ fic. with a lil' bit of spice!


Hey!! This is a **ONE-SHOT** fic about Lily & James. They're one of my favorite couples!! And this happens to be my very first fanfiction so please excuse any kind of crappiness. And the whole fic is in Lily's P.O.V.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ... there, short and sweet!

A/N: Hi!! I rewrote it, made some minor adjustments etc...blah ..blah.. BLAH!!!

So just read it, k?!

OOoOOOoOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOooooOOoOOoOoOoO...

I sighed and put down the heavy black-leathered book. It was almost half past 12 and I still didn't finish my DADA (defense against dark arts) homework..

I looked hopelessly at my essay about vampire slaying ... it was two scrolls short. DADA happened to be my weakest subject and professor Webercot was a living nightmare. I considered skipping DADA but the thought of another detention with Webercot drove away that idea as well as the sleep from my head.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly flipped through the pages of yet another book looking for vampire related topics.

"Hey Evans"

I whirled around to find a pair of amused brown eyes looking back at me. I could feel my cheek burning and without a word, turned back to my assignment.

..oh no.. _why_ did that stupid airhead have to come now?!

Potter settled down next to me. Yes, it was James Potter. The guy whom I used to hate from third year ... the guy who used to annoy me with his very presence... the guy who never missed a chance to ask me out ... the guy who give me flip-flops when he smiles...

"What'cha you doing?" he asked casually, breaking my line of thoughts.

I ignored him and continued with my assignment. He edged closer, trying to read my essay. He was so close, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. My heart skipped a beat when his shoulders brushed against mine.

My heart was right now telling me to give the guy a chance.. get to know him better, while my mind was telling me to look away from him.

Mom always told me to listen to my heart. But, then again, she never met Potter.

"Evans?"

I snapped back to earth. Potter was looking at me curiously, waving his hand in front of my face. EPP!! He caught me staring at him!!

"Er, ... "

Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!!! What if he figured it out?! The whole school will know!! "Lilly Evans Fancies James Potter".... The headline itself sounded so ridiculous!!

"Er.. Evans, --"

Maybe it'll be ok,.. it might even be fun....right?

"--you're two scrolls short"

I blinked several times and mentally kicked myself... very hard.

"I know!!" I snapped at him.

I couldn't help but snap at him every time he was around me. Come to think of it, I never had a civil conversation with him. Everybody knows I hated Potter from the third year and now if I give in to my feelings, what will they think of me?!

I know I'm in denial and I hate it.

"Aren't you gonna finish it?" he sounded sort of bored.

"Oh yeah" I turned back to my dumb essay. I looked at it mutinously as though it was its fault for not getting complete. Potter chuckled on seeing my expression and putting on one of his 'I'm the king of England' looks, said, "I'll give you mine - if you want it"

I looked at him. There was that familiar glint of mischief on his eyes. I knew he had something wicked planned in his mind...

"What's the price?" I asked dryly.

"Give me a kiss" he stated simply.

"WHAT?!!"

"Shhh! You'll wake the others"

I looked at him in disbelief. Sure he was charming, adorable and all but he was also an arrogant little PERVERT!!!

"You. Are. THE Biggest Jerk. In. The. World." I hissed, poking his shoulders for extra emphasis.

"Maybe, but do you want my papers or not?"

"No. I'd rather have a steamy make out session with Webercot." I said icily... cursing myself for joining the words 'steamy make out session' and 'Webercot'. Eww.

"But that would break the giant squids heart" he snickered "Tell you what, I'll do a weeks worth of your DADA and transfiguration homeworks – if you kiss me." He looked as though he was making a BIG sacrifice.

"No" I said enjoying its effects on Potters giant size ego.

He looked shocked, to put it mildly, as though expecting me to thank him on bended knees for the generous offer.

....Stupid airhead....

"Okay... how about you kiss me and I'll buy you all the chocolate frogs you'll ever want!"

No, not chocolate frogs!!! I love chocolate frogs!!! Ugh. Stupid Potter...always messing with my mind...

"Well?"

"Hmph."

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked hopefully.

"......No." I said releculantly.

He slumped back in his chair dejectedly. I could tell by his face he was trying to think of something else to woo me. Ha! As though that would ever happen.... He looked so cute then ... almost angelically innocent ... . I have to admit, his face looks really adorable when it doesn't have that arrogant smirk hanging about.

Suddenly, he looked right at me with a wicked, evil-looking grin on his face – all traces of innocence gone. His face inched closer to mine. I felt myself drowning in his clear brown eyes.

"I've got an offer you can't resist" he whispered.

I felt my head go numb ... his intense gaze was melting me. My resistances were weakening.... I closed my eyes, waiting ...

His strong arms reached for my waist and ... he began tickling me!!!

It was too much – in seconds I was on the floor giggling uncontrollably. His hands kept running around my ribs mercilessly.

That JERK!!! He knew I was very very ticklish.

"Stop!!" I yelled between giggles.

"Kiss me now?" he asked grinning.

"No!"

"I won't stop till you promise!" He said in an annoying sing-song manner.

"Haahaa.... damn you..... heeheeee.. Potter!!" I shrieked collapsing into another fit of giggles.

Finally, he stopped. That silly grin never leaving his face.

"Give... Me ... your essay ... or else ..." I said between breaths holding my stitches.

"Or else what, Evans? I don't think you're in a position to threaten me right now" He sounded amused.

He was right. There was no way of winning this battle with him knowing my weakest spot. I decided to try my famous puppy-dog eyes on him – they never failed me till now.

"Please?" I pouted.

Ha! He looked as though he had melted on the spot. "Ok, ok" he said raising his hand in defeat and walked off to his dorm. Haha!! My puppy-dog eyes succeeded once again.

I lied on the floor looking at the ceiling thinking what all this would lead to. I was surprised to find that I was not all that worried... after all, Potter has changed since fourth year.... Maybe there's hope for him yet....

Suddenly, a wave of weariness took over me and I felt my eyes slowly closing ...

OOOOOoOooOoOoOoooOOoooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOO.

I woke up with a start. I had the weirdest dream about James whacking Webercot with a pink frilly umbrella.

Oh dear!! How long did I sleep?!! My essay!! Webercot!! and ...and...Potter!!!

I looked around the room bewildered. I was lying on the couch with a blanket draped over me. My eyes fell on a messy mop of hair. What was Potter doing? Why didn't he wake me up?!!

I silently crept up behind him ... he was writing something.

My essay.

My heart suddenly warmed towards him and all thoughts of whacking his overlarge head (very, very hard) for tickling me, melted away.

Instead I silently watched him work. He looked so focused and concentrated... Fine!! He looked adorable too! Happy?!!

"You're really good at this DADA stuff" I commented softly.

He looked surprised. Either cause I caught him off guard or cause it was the first time I ever complemented him. Couldn't tell. He gave one of his charming, un-arrogant smiles and turned back to the work.

I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulders. He looked at me, amused.

What was I thinking?!! ...oh yeah, I wasn't thinking.

He Smiled that genuine sweet smile again and with out a word, continued writing.

That was so embarrassing!!... Alice is gonna laugh her head off when she hears this. But somehow, it felt so... right,....being with him.

After sometime, he got up and stretched, "Done!"

I looked at him gratefully. Sometimes, when he wanted, he could be so nice and loving.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, pumpkin!"

I got up awkwardly feeling his eyes piercing me.

"Well, ... goodnight."

"Yeah"

I turned back towards my dorm.

"Wait."

I turned back, he was looking at me so ...tenderly. Oh no.. my knees were going weak again!!

"I forgot something"

"What?"

He caught my wrist and pulled me towards him! I was too shocked to react. He looked as though he had been longing to do this. My cheeks began burning again.

He was inches away from my face when our eyes met. Oh no... dangerous territory...

There was something about those hazel eyes of his that was capturing... alluring. I could never trust myself to look eye-to-eye with him. Those light brown eyes always made my head go numb...

His hands circled my waist fueling my already erratic heartbeats.

"This" he whispered huskily and leaned down to me.

Caught in the moment, my eyes closed (yet again). His warm lips gently brushed against mine. That feathery touch alone caused chills to go down my spine. His lips once again claimed mine ... this time with more passion. He wrapped one hand around my waist and the other was freely running through my hair. A slight moan escaped my mouth as his warm lips gently massaged mine begging me to return the kiss.

I couldn't hold back any more. I wrapped my arms around his neck returning the kiss with equal passion. At that moment I couldn't think. I didn't know why I hated him, I didn't know why I denied him the right to make me feel so blissful when he always wanted to.

All I knew was that he was an excellent kisser and that however crazy it sounded, I've been wanting this with James Potter.

I've never kissed like this before. It was electrifying, tantalizing ... Hell, he was driving me crazy!!

Suddenly he pulled back ... I was out of breath. He looked at me tensed, afraid how I might react.

I quickly came to my senses and stepped away from his embrace. My lips were still tingling and every part of me was aching to feel him again. My face turned so red I bet it looked like my whole head was on fire.

"Wow" he let out dreamily. I turned even redder, if possible, and slapped him – I couldn't help it, it was a reflex!!

"OW!! What was that for??"

"Ugh! For stealing a kiss from me!!"

"I did your homework and I took my reward!" he said smugly and winked arrogently at me, "By the way, you are delicious!"

I turned scarlet once again and started throwing at him what ever my hands grabbed. He ran to his dorm, easily dodging most of my misaimed ammunition.

"Night, pumpkin! We must really do this some other time!" he snickered, a china vase missing his big head by a few inches just as he disappeared into his dorm.

I stood there fuming, grabbed my papers and stormed off to my dorm.

I couldn't believe it!! One minute he was all gentleman-ish and the next he turned back to that arrogant little brat!! If all boys are like him, I think I'd be single all my life.

... Stupid airhead ... , I thought as I flopped into my comfy bed... stupid, shameless, arrogant airhead....Why did he have to kiss me? Now I can't even get him off my mind. Why, oh, WHY did he have to be a really good kisser????!!! Why??!!!

Sigh.

I looked at the ceiling thinking about the kiss. Maybe he'll change ... maybe he'll grow out of his annoying, arrogant, airheaded self ... maybe ...

I smiled into my pillow.

...... Yeah right ......

OoOOOOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoooooOooOOooOOoOOOOOO.

The End!!!

Yay!! Done!! Did ya like it? Huh? I love L-J fics!! They are so adorable. Anyhoo, if you liked it, please review!! **_PLEASE!!!_**

So review for me, k?

Luv,

**_God's Lil' Weirdo!!!_**


End file.
